


It begins, are you ready ?

by Ashting



Series: 司千合集 [2]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga), 新石紀
Genre: M/M, 司千
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23505370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashting/pseuds/Ashting
Summary: 賭場PARO & 兔男郎千空
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa
Series: 司千合集 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691275
Kudos: 5





	It begins, are you ready ?

斷斷續續的粗喘呼吸聲和接吻的粘膩水聲在耳邊迴盪，司單手捧著千空的臉頰，強迫那雙被他吻得濕潤的雙唇開啟後，舌尖便肆無忌憚地竄入對方的口腔，貪婪地奪取千空口中已經所剩無幾的氧氣。  
吸進身體裡的空氣混著彼此濕熱的吐息，千空抓著他上臂的手指在司咬上對方的舌頭時收緊，他沒有放過那個瞬間，空下的手一把扣住千空被漆皮包裹的腰線，使兩人之間的距離在剎那間歸零。  
被他吻得有些缺氧的人也不甘示弱地以啃咬司的下唇做為反擊，然而虎牙在唇上留下的刺痛對他來說卻更像某種情調，司的手掌順著千空的腰線向上，最後停留在早已沒了布料遮掩的胸口，司撫摸著對方缺乏日曬的皮膚，手心隨著千空的喘息起伏著，眼前煽情的景象將他的慾望徹底吊起。  
身穿著兔女郎服的千空坐在深綠的賭桌上，黑色的漆皮讓皮膚更顯得白皙，而套著黑色透膚絲襪的小腿正不安分地扣著司的大腿，將他禁錮在桌前，他們短暫停止了親吻，但曖昧的氣氛依舊隨著他們帶著慾望的視線交錯而增溫。  
司忘了究竟是怎麼開始的，是千空一點也不溫柔地先脫下他身上的紅色西裝外套，還是他先把對方壓在門上不顧一切地狂吻，在那之後司只記得他們跌跌撞撞經過空無一人的走廊，急不可耐地親吻和愛撫，可能在中途還撞倒了幾張椅子，但那些無意義的問題早就被司拋諸腦後，他想再次湊近千空繼續未完的吻，然而一邊摘下頭上兔耳髮箍的人卻稍稍向後退了一些，刻意閃躲掉他的索吻，來來回回地追逐戰消磨著司的耐性，但他又不打算停止這樣的追捕遊戲，望著對方唇邊因為熱切地親吻而暈開的豔色唇彩，將司灼熱的視線收入眼中的千空勾起好看的笑容。  
「要在這裡？」那句話幾乎是貼在司的唇上說的，罪魁禍首用手指捲著他已經有些鬆脫的領帶尾端，慢條斯禮地轉著手腕，深色的領帶在千空的手上繞上一圈又一圈，隨著領帶越來越短，千空重心漸漸向後躺，而被牽制的司也被迫整個人趴上賭桌。  
「就在這裡。」他低語般說道，司的雙手撐在千空的肩膀兩側，低下頭親吻對方裸露在外的肩膀，蹭著頸側因為脈搏而跳動的皮膚，而被關在他和桌面之間的人挺起柔軟的腰，雙腳緊纏上他的腰後，用力扯下司鬆垮垮的領帶。  
「被其他人發現的話？」千空的尾音微微上揚帶著笑意，過於接近的距離讓司幾乎能看見對方紅褐色眼中自己的倒影，他抓住千空扣在腰上的腿跟，絲襪的細緻觸感殘留在撫摸過的指尖，司彎起嘴角說道：「那就讓他們發現。」  
司聽見千空輕笑，一把將手中的領帶再次繞過他的後頸，對方臉上露出計謀得逞的得意表情，抓著領帶的兩端用力向下一拉，兩人的唇再次貼合。  
他們停止了互相撩撥又不相讓的逞凶鬥狠，司將千空身上搖搖欲墜的布料扯至腰間，單薄的絲襪也被他抓出幾道破洞，連綿的親吻沒有讓他們的動作有所阻礙，千空急不可耐地把他整齊的襯衫從西裝褲抽出來，幾乎是用連扯帶拔地解開小小的鈕扣，他們舌尖相纏，又咬又吻，彷彿要將彼此都撕裂拆吃入腹般。  
司渴望太久，而千空亦然，不管是戰火或是慾火，在此刻都已將他們一併燃燒殆盡。


End file.
